


October 15: Aphrodisiac/Sex Pollen

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Couch Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 15th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 15: Aphrodisiac/Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

Something cotton candy colored, but less sweet, billows from the vents into your lungs. “Lockdown: Biochemical” Friday’s alarm says.

“Doll, are you hot?” 

“Fuck.” You thought you were alone. “Bucky? I’m… dripping.” 

* * *

You’re sandwiched between Tony’s favorite couch and the brunette. His cock slides into you effortlessly; coated with your combined releases from the past couple hours sin. 

“So needy, darlin',” he growls.

The cool of his arm and the supple leather feel almost as good as the next thrusts into you. The air looks clearer, but you’re both too distracted to hear the door.

“On  _ my  _ couch!?”


End file.
